The present invention relates to a hinge, in particular for movable furniture parts, comprising at least two hingedly connected fitment portions, namely a hinge arm and a hinge cup, to be fixed to furniture parts. A damping device is provided for damping the hinge movement and a return mechanism by means of which an actuating element of the damping device can be moved into a ready position for the next damping stroke. The damping device and the return mechanism are arranged as separate component units on the hinge cup.
In the state of the art, it is known to provide furniture dampers with relatively complicated and expensive valve constructions in order to realize a return stroke at the end of the damping stroke so that the actuating element or the damper can be moved into a starting position for the next damping stroke. Those valve-like constructions allow a return flow of the damping medium and thus a restoring movement of the damping components. In general, those valve-like constructions are highly complicated and expensive in construction and manufacture and permit only very small tolerances. An example of such a damping device for movable furniture portions is known for example from WO 03/087512 A1 to the present applicant. This prior art document discloses a damper in which a gap which narrows in the direction of the damping stroke remains free between a damping vane and an inside wall of the damper housing, serving as a bypass opening. The restoring movement of the damper is achieved by a reversal tilting movement of the damping vane at the end of the damping process, thereby causing an increase in the through-flow cross-section for the return of the damping vane.